


Missing Pieces

by zaynealt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of Made Up Science, Gaster Uses ASL, Rated teen just to be safe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynealt/pseuds/zaynealt
Summary: When Frisk begins seeing the strange gray monsters more frequently, Alphys begrudgingly agrees to create a machine to help find out where these odd ghosts are coming from. She enlists the help of Sans, and together they send Frisk to the answers...And maybe the solution.





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk turned over, breathing softly through her nose with a hum. She reached out and gripped the sheets in her hands, tugging them more towards herself in a half-asleep daze.

After a second, she became aware of a pain in her temple and in her knees and elbows. The bones there hurt... kind of like that one time she’d jumped off the balcony of Sans and Papyrus’s house (she thought the big snow pile she’d made would dampen her fall. She’d been wrong).

Maybe she’d skinned herself as well, because her limbs stung. What had she been doing? Hopefully Toriel wouldn’t be too mad at her...

And then, with a start, Frisk remembered the time machine, and everything that had happened. She sat up with a gasp, looking around and seeing that the bed she was in was not one she recognized. It was a hospital bed.

Oh no, had the time travel gone that wrong...? It didn’t seem that way— at least, her body only seemed mildly bruised.

Frisk turned around and froze. 

There was someone standing at her bedside. They had their back to her, and she heard what sounded like scribbling on a clipboard... she could only see they were wearing a white lab coat.

The person turned around and suddenly Frisk squealed in recognition.

“Sans!” She dove forward, nearly off the bed, and wrapped her arms around him. The skeleton froze under her, then started chuckling nervously. His ribs rumbled underneath the fabric.

Frisk backed off him, grinning.

“Careful there, kid, don’t wanna have to get a ‘hug life’ tattoo.” Sans smiled cheekily, albeit awkwardly, at the child, pushing her off of him and onto the bed.

“Saaaannnsss, you used that one on me earlier,” Frisk groaned, taking the moment to look at her knees. It did kind of look like she’d been skinned.

Sans’s skull flooded with confusion, his bones lowering. Frisk was momentarily surprised by the sheer amount of EMOTION on his face— near the same amount Papyrus had. Normally his smile was fixated like a mask.

“There’s no way,” Sans responded, straightening his lab coat. “I just made up that one this morning.” He smiled, winking at her. “I’m planning to use it on my younger brother later.”

He walked over to the desk on against the wall, picking up a clipboard and a pen. The pen made a clicking noise as Sans starting writing.

“Anyway, I’ll need your name, and birthday, and gender, and all that stuff.”

Frisk frowned, crossing her arms. “You know all that stuff already. Stop being a prankster.”

The skeleton blinked at her twice, his face falling. “Look, kid, as cool as I am, I’m not all-knowing. Just tell me your name.”

The human on the bed started to become upset, standing up. “Stop messing around, Sans! You know me! My name is Frisk!”

Sans still looked entirely, genuinely confused, but he wrote down “Frisk” on his clipboard.

Frisk’s breathing quickened when she saw that he wasn’t joking, and she leapt off the bed and ran towards the skeleton.

“Don’t! Stop! We’re in the lab, right? Where’s Alphys?”

Sans’s bone eyebrows lowered. “Who’s Alphys?” He asked, and Frisk bolted out the door.

She gasped for breath as her boots slapped against the concrete sterile floors, her pulse throbbing in time to her steps. Her body was still in a lot of pain.

The hallway ended very shortly, but what was most surprising to Frisk was how brightly lit it all was. The walls were painted and the trim was finished— the atmosphere was all wrong.

When she broke out of the hallway, she came into a large room full of people. She didn’t stop running, even bumped into a few people who let out various exclamations of shock. The most she saw was that most of the people were pushing carts of supplies or working on carts. Everyone there wore a lab coat like Sans’s. 

When Frisk finally, finally spotted a familiar yellow tail she cried out in relief and collapsed to the ground, tugging on the monster’s coat.

“Alphys,” she croaked.

The monster whirled around. 

“Oh my goodness! Wh-what’s going one here? Are you okay?”

Arms lifted Frisk up into a sitting position, before Alphys squealed.

“OMIGOSH IS THIS A HUMAN?! Who brought a human into the lab?”

Lots of monsters were looking at them now. Frisk registered that someone was behind her just as she heard a very winded voice behind her.

“It... it’s with me,” Sans panted, grabbing the sleeve of Frisk’s sweater. If she wasn’t so scared, Frisk would laugh at the idea of Sans running. “It’s actually a... classified patient but obviously... that’s out... the window.”

Every monster in the room stared at them until, quite suddenly, Frisk burst into tears.

“It’s crying!” Alphys shouted, backing away.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Sans clipped, stepping around Frisk next to Alphys. He whispered at Alphys, loudly. “Why’s it doing that?”

Frisk started crying harder, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Al-Alphys!” She sobbed. “Sans! You don’t... I don’t... I don’t know when I am and I don’t know what to do!”

Both of the monsters started forward with looks of sympathy before suddenly freezing in place, staring at something behind Frisk.

Frisk didn’t move.

Sans and Alphys suddenly both blinked and looked at each other, then back at Frisk. 

“Yeah, it did say ‘when’,” Sans said in an agreeing voice. Alphys made a squeaking noise that Frisk had memorized after years of being exposed to Alphys’s different random squeaking noises. That one meant surprised excitement.

Frisk slowly turned around and started when she saw the monster behind her. He was tall, and imposing, and had a disfiguring scar that crossed both of his eyes. He looked almost like a skeleton.

The tall skeleton who Frisk had never scene before made hand motions at Sans and Alphys. Frisk couldn’t see them through her tears. Both of them looked suddenly very awkward and afraid after he finished, but they saluted the tall scientist in the black turtleneck as he walked away. Then they both turned back to Frisk.

“Doc-Doc-Doctor Gaster says that we have to make you our current science case,” Alphys said exitedly, “I can’t believe it! He’s letting me on a real project!”

“He’s letting you on the project because you have a connection to the human,” Sans snapped. Frisk had never heard him sound annoyed like that before. The short skeleton sighed and shifted his feet. “Anyway, I assume you’re Alphys?”

“Th-that’s right!” Alphys agreed, adjusting her glasses. She glanced down at Frisk, who still had silent tears running down her cheeks. “And I suppose you’re my new project.”

Frisk shuddered, briefly recalling Alphys’s previous ‘projects’.

“Come back to my room,” Sans added with no room for argument. “Then we’ll get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a chapter before this but I just... never wrote it? All you need to know is that Frisk was spotting Gaster Followers more often, so she went to the only two sciencey monsters she knew. They created a machine that’s meant to send her to where the signals were coming from.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk sat on the hospital bed, sniffling softly as she gently turned the pages of her health inspection. It seemed to have been written by Sans, going off the handwriting. The skeleton himself was seated at his computer, typing up a Control Report as must be done for these types of experiments. Alphys was standing behind him trying very hard to seem like she wasn’t reading everything over his shoulder.

 

‘found in hotland. fell out of the sky.’

 

Frisk leafed through the notes silently.

 

‘was injured from fall. most likely did not have previous injuries.

 

was immediately carried to lab by witness who saw her fall.’

 

Frisk sniffed. Who had saved her and carried her here? She might have died of hyperthermia if she’d stayed on the Hotland floor.

 

‘witness: sans the skeleton’

 

Oh, Frisk realized. Sans was assigned to her because he found her. It wasn’t like anyone here was actually trained in human biology anyway.

 

‘luckily did not suffer bone (haha) trauma. did receive mild injury including bruising to skin on elbows and knees. heat most likely did not help.’

 

With a sigh, Frisk set the folder back on the side table and brought her knees up to her chest. She still had tear tracks on her face. And she really didn’t know what she was going to tell Sans and Alphys. They didn’t know her, so she’d either gone back in time, or to another universe entirely. Or even both.

 

“Oh, who’s that?” Alphys suddenly asked into the silent office. Sans’s shoulders immediately tensed at realizing that she was peering over his shoulder and he powered off his computer out of reflex.

 

Alphys’s face fell and she moved backwards.

 

“S-sorry,” she mumbled. “It’s just I d-didn’t have anything to do and and I was wondering...” the monster trailed off, wringing her hands.

 

Sans sighed at his desk, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

 

“...That was my little brother. His name’s Papyrus.”

 

“Oh,” Alphys nearly whispered. “How... how old is he?”

 

Sans powered his computer back on, spinning his chair around to face the rest of the room. “He turned ten last month.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Frisk’s eyebrows furrowed as she did the obvious math in her head.

 

She— she was more then ten years in the past.

 

She slid off the bed, hurrying over to Sans. He pushed his wheeled chair back a little out of surprise, giving her full access to the computer. Frisk placed her hands on the desk, staring at the set background.

 

It was Sans. There was a mischievous look in his eyes as he handed a slice of cake to a smaller skeleton (probably a prank).

 

Frisk squeaked in delight at the tiny little Papyrus, decked out in jeans and an oversized orange sweater. He wore a red scarf that almost covered his little face as he, unsuspecting, took the slice of cake from his older brother. Frisk felt her heart warm as she stared at the picture.

 

“He’s so much SMALLER,” she giggled, having quite grown used to the six-foot-one skeleton walking around and yelling.

 

“Smaller then what?” Sans asked. It was an innocent question, but his gaze was extremely suspicious.

 

How was she supposed to answer? “Smaller then he is in the future”?

 

“I’m guessing that’s confetti cake?” Frisk said instead, tapping the plate in the picture. She recognized the rainbow flour, AND the mischievous look in Sans’s eye. He’d given her confetti cake when she turned fifteen. It had exploded everywhere as soon as she cut into it, and Sans had gotten a lecture from almost everyone in the house.

 

Sans looked at her in surprise before grinning. “You know your stuff, kid! Yeah, that’s confetti cake.” He smiled fondly at the picture on his computer. “Papyrus remembers pranks, though. I’ll probably have to wait like twenty years before I use it again.”

 

“Or you could use it on someone who wasn’t Papyrus in half that time,” Frisk suggested with a shrug. Sans laughed. Alphys just looked a little confused.

 

“So, how are we meant to continue this anyway?” Frisk asked, kicking scuffing her boots on the ground.

 

Sans’s smile faded, back to business. That surprised Frisk, again. Why was he so much more expressive in the past?

 

“Well, we’ll have to find out where you came from. And why you’re here.”

 

“Easy!” Frisk interrupted. “I’m from NewNewHome, and I’m here because my time machine sent me here.”

 

Alphys squealed. “T-Time machine?!”

 

Sans spun his chair in her direction, almost glaring. “Are you telling us the truth?”

 

Frisk nodded. “Entirely. I’m not sure where I am, but I know when I am.” Alphys kept making exited noises.

 

“That’s impossible,” Sans muttered to himself. “Time science like that— it’s only theoretical.”

 

“Right now, anyway.” Frisk pointed out. “Plus, I’ve got DETERMINATION.”

 

Both the monsters fell silent at this word. Frisk wondered for a moment if she’d said something wrong—

 

The door slammed open. Frisk and Alphys turned around, while Sans spins his wheely chair in the direction of the door. Standing in the doorway was the skeleton monster who had kicked it down. His face was ecstatic, he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet before accidentally dropping the large stack of papers he was holding. It was the same large skeleton from before, with the white lab coat over the black turtleneck.

 

With no more papers in his hand, the scarred skeleton monster started moving his hands about erratically, and Frisk recognized it as Sign Language.

 

_**S! Something’s changed!** _He signed exitedly. **_On the monitor! Big! No, no, HUGE! You have no idea how important—_**

 

“What is it, Doc?” Sans asked, leaping out of his wheely chair. “What’s changed?”

 

**_Our TIMELINE_**. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_According to my research,_** the doctor signed as they walked down the hallways, **_we’ve been on timeline 29 for the past... Well, always._**

 

“Yeah?” Sans said, trying to match the tall skeletons’ pace so he could see what was being said. Alphys and Frisk stood on the other side, watching apprehensively.

 

**_Today it changed. From 29 to 32._ **

 

Sans glanced up at the doctor, almost disbelieving. “Really? But how?”

 

**_I don’t know!_** The doctor signed with a huge smile. _**Only a power that’s very**_...

 

He trailed off.

 

“Elusive? Rare?” Sans guessed.

 

**_Yes! Exactly! Only a power like that would be able to do this._ **

 

“Such as, I dunno,” Sans stuck a thumb in Frisk’s direction, “DETERMINATION?”

 

The doctor spun around, noticing Frisk for the first time in his discovery-fueled rave.

He kneeled in front of her so they were the same height. Frisk was rather short.

 

**_Human! How old are you?_ **

 

Frisk froze up a little. “Uh, fifteen?”

 

**_You understand Sign?_** The doctor seemed surprised, but he smiled at her. Somehow, despite having a disfigured face, his smile was comforting. He turned to Sans with a laugh.

 

**_She’s almost as old as you!_ **

 

Sans scowled, looking away. “I’m a year older,” he grumbled. Frisk almost laughed. He was so young, and so childlike.

 

Well, Sans was always childlike, but it was fun to see him as a teenager. Almost equal to her. (She wondered how he could possibly have gotten into a scientist position.)

 

“My name’s Frisk,” the human grinned up at the Doctor, more comfortable in his presence.

 

**_F-R-I-S-K?_** He repeated. She nodded her confirmation.

 

**_I’m G-A-S-T-E-R,_** the doctor spelled with a smile.

 

“Shouldn’t it be...?” Frisk trailed off, signing ‘Doctor Gaster’.

 

**_Just G-A-S-T-E-R_**.

 

“Okay!”

 

Sans frowned, and Frisk guessed that most people were required to refer to him as Doctor Gaster.

 

**_Here we are!_ **

 

Gaster opened the door, rushing over to one particular screen in the wall. Sans followed at his heels, but Frisk and Alphys lagged behind, staring at the hundreds of monitors embedded in the walls. They displayed information that Frisk couldn’t even begin to process.

 

“Yes, I see them,” Sans was saying as Frisk and Alphys finally got to the back of the room. “Do you think DETERMINATION could do this?”

 

**_Possibly,_** Gaster signed. He turned around and faced Frisk. **_Want to help_** us?

 

Frisk looked around. Alphys practically had stars in her eyes, and Sans (while still distrustful) looked at her apprehensively.

 

“You know what? Yeah,” Frisk smiled, meeting Gaster’s eyes. “I’ll do what I can.”

 

—————

 

Sans was letting Frisk stay in his Office-turned-makeshift-hospital-room for now, because she really didn’t have anywhere else to stay. He seemed quite miffed about the whole thing, though, and was quick to lay down rules that barred Frisk from touching any of his stuff.

 

Which was fine with her, because really all she wanted right now was a long sleep and maybe some food. In the morning, she could try and figure out what the heck to do.

 

The lab lights shut off automatically at six and Frisk curled up under her thin sheets. She wished it wasn’t so cold— maybe she’d feel better. She already missed her warm bed in Toriel’s house, with the fairy lights on the ceiling.

 

But, despite all of this, Frisk has always been good at sleeping in places she wasn’t used to, and eventually the long day caught up with her. She fell asleep to the sound of the air ducts rattling quietly.

 

When she awoke, there was someone else in her room. Frisk practically leapt out of bed, uncomfortable with anyone in the room she was sleeping in.

 

“Oh! Hello!” The monster smiled as he noticed, turning around. He wore a lab coat over his blue checkered poncho.

 

“It’s... it’s you,” Frisk said, staring at the dinosaur monster kid. He looked at her in confusion.

 

He didn’t look quite like she remembered— for instance, he wasn’t a washed out gray color, and he wasn’t missing his eyes. His scales were a light blue and faded slightly into the dark room. The monster reached out and bopped the light switch with his nose, lighting the room.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I didn’t want the lights on while you were sleeping.”

 

Frisk’s mouth was still held agape.

 

“Goner Kid?” She whispered, staring at him.

 

“That’s my name,” Goner Kid agreed, turning off Sans’s computer so he could face her. “What’s yours?”

 

Frisk stared at the monster for a moment. He seemed unfazed.

 

“I’m Frisk.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Frisk,” Goner Kid said, jumping down from the wheeled chair. Frisk realized that the lab coat he was wearing was much too big for him.

 

“I was just checking up on your vitals. Sans sent me to check on you.”

 

Frisk’s nose scrunched up, finding it hard to imagine the skeleton doing such a thing.

 

“Well... actually he said ‘if nobody makes sure that kid’s alive, then doc will kill me’,” Goner Kid amended with an amused expression.

 

Frisk nodded. “That sounds like him.” She looked at the kid (who was even smaller then her). “You work here?”

 

“What? Oh, no,” Goner Kid smiled. “My older brother works here. I just like to hang around, yaknow? Science and all that stuff is pretty interesting.”

 

Frisk felt slightly sick, realizing she was looking at the equivalent of a dead child. He wouldn’t find science very interesting inthe future.

 

“...That’s cool. How old are you?”

 

Goner Kid gave her a offended glance. “You know it’s impolite to ask a monster’s age, right?”

 

Frisk paled, and Goner laughed.

 

“I’m kidding, man! Eleven.”

 

Eleven, huh? If Monster Kid and Goner Kid were as reminiscent of each other as she thought, then Goner Kid only had until he was twelve. Less then a year left to live.

 

“Yeah, us kids don’t have much to do around here. We mostly follow people around, or hang out in the lobby. Anyway, I’m sure the doctor will be here soon to do tests on you or whatever. I’ll be seeing you!”

 

Frisk waved quietly as Goner left the room, hoping to herself that she would.

 

Around ten minutes later, the door was opened quietly (a stark contrast to the kicking from yesterday) and Doctor Gaster entered her room.

 

**_Hello, child._** Gaster signed, sitting in Sans’s chair. **_Ready for testing?_**

 

“What kind of testing?” Frisk asked quietly, a little nervous. She may be more trusting of the friendly doctor now, but she didn’t want to be subjected to whatever tests he had for the first time all by herself.

 

**_Alphys will be here any moment. I’m not sure yet if she’s good for this job, but her_** **_records say she’s quite punctual_**.

 

On cue, the door opened again, Alphys herself rushing in.

 

“Hi, Human! Hello, Doctor.” Alphys straightened her lab coat nervously. “I— I understand that I’m o-only an Intern and that I have yet to prove my— myself. But I promise I’ll do my best to help finish this job!...” she trailed off, losing her confidence. She looked away for a second... and in that second, Gaster nodded briskly at Frisk with a smile. Frisk smiled back— Alphys was in.

 

**_Well, Alphys, I’m sure you will,_** Gaster agreed, his face back to serious. Alphys saluted.

 

**_In any case, the human must start her testing now. I hope you’ll want to he_ ** **_lp?_ **

 

“Of— of course!” Alphys squeaked, rushing to Frisk’s side. “What are we doing?”

 

Gaster stood up, pausing to stretch his back.

 

**_We’ll start by measuring DETERMINATION levels, and monitor her magic output each day_**.

 

Alphys nodded hurriedly and wrote on a notepad that had come from nowhere (or maybe a pocket).

 

**_Of course we’ll continue to watch her physical health as well... that’s easy. I also want you and Sans to hold sessions with the human._ **

****

“Sessions?” Alphys asked in confusion, pushing her glasses up her snout.

 

**_Like therapy, but not,_** Gaster explained helpfully. **_I want you two to understand what happened, how she got here, and so on. That’s easier if you do it— the human likes you._**

 

To back him up, Frisk smiled comfortingly at the yellow monster. Alphys slowly smiled back, showing her buck teeth.

 

“A-Alright, Doctor, I-I’ll do the best I can. I’m sure F-Frisk and I will be good friends.”

 

Frisk nodded, and Gaster handed Alphys a clipboard that presumably held all of the info needed for processing tests. He also had two matching ones.

 

Pretty soon, Gaster was taking Frisk and Alphys down a hallway they had never been before.

 

Behind Gaster, Frisk signed something at Alphys.

 

**_How old you?_ **

 

Alphys looked puzzled for a good minute as they were walking. Frisk gathered that ‘age’ wasn’t really a thing they referred to as often as humans. It had never occurred to her to ask before— her friends were all “young adults”, and Frisk was content with that. But here? She found herself wanting to know just how old her monster friends were.

 

Alphys seemed to resign herself to answering, then spent a moment or two figuring out what to do with her hands. Frisk guessed that Alphys had more receptive ASL skills then physical.

 

**_I’m... fourteen?_** Alphys signed. Ten and four, she clarified, to make sure it was the right sign.

 

Frisk felt herself grow lightheaded. She was OLDER then this Alphys. She laughed to herself. That was such an odd thought.

 

Alphys looked at Frisk in confusion, so through her smiles Frisk signed back ** _— I’m older then you._**

 

Alphys’s cheeks puffed up in indignation, and she started speaking, causing Gaster in front of them to start.

 

“I’m an intern! I was in the highcapprogramsotheyletmemoveonahead! And I was valedictorian of my class! So thentheyletmejoinGaster’slab! But only as an Intern! So yes I’m young for an intern but Iactuallyworkedreallyhardtogethere!”

 

Frisk laughed again, at Alphys’s outburst and at Gaster’s confused face.

 

“I’m not downgrading your intelligence. Swear.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Gaster cleared his throat and opened a door on the left side of the hall. He motioned with one hand for them to walk inside.

 

This room was actually two separate rooms. The room they walked into was a control room— buttons and panels and all kinds of notebooks with scribbled words on them covered the counter against the wall. On the far side of the room, on the same wall as the counter, there was a door that led into the second room. That room was bare except for three chairs.

Over the counter in the first room was a wide pane of glass, allowing the rooms to see into each other without being directly exposed.

 

Frisk shuddered, feeling like the temperature in here was suddenly lower.

 

Gaster rapped his pen on his clipboard, his face lost in thought, as he silently took a seat at the control panel. Alphys waved Frisk over to the door, and the two of them walked into the second room, quickly pulling up two chairs and sitting.

 

Frisk could still see Gaster through the window, and he gave her an encouraging thumbs up before the spotlights over her and Alphys powered on with a loud sound.

 

Alphys clicked her pen nervously and smiled at Frisk, looking down at her clipboard so they could start.

 

“Hu... ah, Frisk,” she started, fiddling with the paper, “h-how old are y-you?”

 

“Fifteen,” Frisk answered promptly, winking.

 

Alphys blushed a little and dug her claws into the wood of her clipboard.

 

“How did y-you come to be h-here?”

 

Frisk twiddled her thumbs together, thinking. “By a time machine of your creation,” she said finally.

 

Alphys gasped and dropped her pen. Through the window, Gaster put his hands on the counter and leaned forward apprehensively.

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Alphys asked, pushing up her glasses nervously. “I in-invent a time... time machine?”

 

“In the future!” Frisk agreed with a finger gun.

 

Alphys turned more red. “Th-there’s no way! I’m— I’m only a low-class intern.”

 

Frisk shrugged, and Alphys took it upon herself to look at her clipboard and simply ask the next question, her blush calming down.

 

“Wh— why did you come here?”

 

Frisk thought about it.

 

“Well, I kept seeing these... ghost people,” she started, frowning. “And I went to you and Sans about it—“

 

“Why— why me and— and Sans?”

 

Frisk tapped her foot against the floor. “You’re the only two monsters I know with scientific experience.”

 

Alphys nodded, sticking her pen into her mouth and gnawing slightly without realizing it. “H-how did we meet?”

 

“Uhh,” Frisk leaned backwards a little bit, smiling awkwardly. She might as well tell the truth. “Well, you were spying on me.”

 

Alphys slowly looked up, the blush suddenly returning in full force. She was probably picturing every possible way that she had been spying, and how she had been discovered, and just how embarrassing that must have been.

 

“It’s all good, though!” Frisk raised her hands non threateningly. “See, you were supposed to track things Underground, and a human is a very important thing to track. So you sort of had cameras all over the place. And you sort of watched me.”

 

A slight sweat broke out on Alphys’s forehead, her claws twitching. Frisk decided to not even mention the part about the killer robot or the true lab.

 

“Yeah, so...” Frisk gestured to the clipboard.

 

“O-oh! Right,” Alphys mumbled, looking down. “H-how long will you be staying here?”

 

“I... I don’t know,” Frisk answered, face falling. “I don’t know how to get back.”

 

Alphys shot Frisk a look of sympathy, and the door slammed open.

 

Both girls jumped in time and turned to look at where a short skeleton was standing in the doorway.

 

“Sorry!” Sans said, pulling on his lanyard, “I didn’t realize we’d already started and I—“

 

“It— It’s fine, Sans,” Alphys offered, her gaze on the floor tiles. Sans had the decency to look slightly guilty before he pulled over the last metal chair and sat with the other two.

 

Alphys sighed and moved on while Sans read the info from the last few questions.

 

“What were we— well, I mean— what are we in the future to you?”

 

Frisk thought very hard for a moment.

 

“Friends?”

 

Sans sighed. “Can you be ANY more specific?”

 

Frisk glared at him for a second, then thought some more.

 

“I guess you guys were like... guardian angels.”

 

Both monsters looked up from their clipboards in surprise. Alphys blushed.

 

“H-how so?” She asked, intrigued.

 

Frisk smiled. “Well, Sans was... he was so cool. He always... just was there. He would just appear when I needed him, he’d offer me help or comfort or a shoulder to cry on.”

 

Sans looked at Frisk strangely for a moment as she continued.

 

“And Alphys— she called me and walked my through every obstacle. My own personal assistant in every problem.”

 

Frisk smiled as Alphys blushed and Sans refused to meet her gaze for a bit.

 

There was a tapping noise and all three of them turned to see Gaster with his fingers on the glass.

 

**_A good start,_** he signed once he had their attention. **_Now let’s move on to the physical tests._**

 

Sans and Alphys nodded and started moving he chairs around. Frisk held still in confusion as they left her in place.

 

Gaster opened the door that connected to his room and walked in, rolling up his sleeves a little with a smile.

 

**_Ready?_** Gaster asked with a tilt of his head. Frisk nodded, bouncing her legs a little.

 

Gaster pulled out an object that looked a lot like the scanners they use in airports. He ran his scanner over Frisk’s body with precision, and she held her breath. Alphys gave her a thumbs up.

 

Gaster then took Frisk’s blood pressure... or SOUL pressure, or whatever it was.

 

The rest of the test when much like a human check-up, with Gaster testing Frisk’s eyes, ears, mouth, and reflexes.

 

When they were done he pat her on the head and gestured for them to leave.

 

Sans, Alphys, and Frisk walked out of the two rooms, Alphys closing the door quietly behind her.

 

“Alright Frisk, we’ll s-see you later,” Alphys smiled, her buck teeth showing.

 

She turned and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

 

Frisk skipped a little to catch up with Sans, who was already ahead.

 

He shot her a look.

 

“... Why are you following me?” He asked as he started unlocking his door.

 

Frisk wrinkled up her nose. “Uh... I sleep in your office, remember?”

 

“Right,” He sighed. He seemed annoyed by the whole affair. And pretty tired. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Frisk watched as he walked out into the rest of the lab instead of entering his office, feeling forlorn.

 

“... Later, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I upload from my phone and it really hates Gaster’s signing ;-;
> 
> To make up for the wait, I give you a longish chapter
> 
> Do you guys think I should name the chapters? Tell me in the comments please :P


End file.
